The Guy That You Love
by SASTF141
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been dating for 8 months and Stan wants to tell Kyle he loves him.
**Ok…So I'm going to apologise for the lack of uploads. Can't remember when I last posted, but anyway I'm back now and I will try to get a story up every Friday :) Most of the stories I upload will be one-shot. There may be a story or two now and again if I can think of one haha. Anyway this one-shot I've been wanting to write for a while soooo let's go!**

 **Characters are 17-18…Teachers and parents obviously older LOL**

 **Story in Stan's POV**

… **...**

The Guy That You Love

5 years.

That's how long it took me to confess to him.

Well…I didn't confess as such, more like I just planted a kiss on him in a moment of panic.

Kyle Broflovski, that's who I'm talking about, My Super Best Friend, now my Super Best Boyfriend I guess.

I was so happy when he said he liked me back, I was so scared I messed up.

We spent that night just eating pizza and watching The Walking Dead. As first dates go, I think that went well.

It's the first day back at school after the Eater holidays. Me and Kyle came out during the summer holidays. Two weeks after that night, everyone accepted us which was much to our surprise.

Right now its lunch time and I'm sitting at our usual table with Cartman, Wendy, Kenny and Butters.

Cartman has changed so much since 4th grade. He's lost all the weight that he had, he's now head of the football team, I quit years ago due to breaking my leg out on the field back in 6th grade. His attitude changed as well, he hardly ever insults us anymore and he's finally got a girlfriend, my ex Wendy. He was cautious at first to tell me because he thought I'd be mad about it, but me and Wendy are on good terms so I gave him my blessing as it were.

Kenny hasn't changed much; he's still the same horny teenager he was back in the day. He still wears his orange parka but he doesn't wear the hood anymore so we can finally hear what he is saying now.

Not much to say about Butters actually, he's the same also. His parents still ground him for no reason. Him and Kenny are spending a lot of time together recently…I can't help but wonder.

Now there's Kyle. He still insists on wearing that stupid green ushanka, but I love it. He only likes taking it off if I'm the one taking it off. Clothing wise he now wears cream coloured khakis, a green shirts and a blue jumper I bought him for his birthday last year. He no longer has that Jew fro, which I'm quite sad about cause I can't run my fingers through it like I always wanted to, he got his hair cut short and he always spikes it up and I must admit he looks so fucking hot now.

"DUDE!"

I'm brought out of my daydream by Kenny screaming in my face.

"Sorry, I was gone haha"

"Yea, we could tell" Wendy says with a small smile

"When's Kyle getting out of class?" asks Cartman

"Oh um shouldn't be long now, the teacher only wanted to congratulate him on his homework for some reason" I reply

"Ahh cool, does he really need that? He always does well on homework tasks haha" Butters says.

I just shrugged and look over my shoulder as I hear the door the lunch room open.

I blush and put the biggest smile on my face as I see him walking over to me…well us haha.

"Hi guys, sorry that took longer than I thought"

"No worries dude" Kenny says.

He sits down right next to me so out legs are touching. The others do the usual thing of turning to each other so we can have a little moment to ourselves. Kyle turns to me and holds my hand.

"Hi" He whispers so only I can hear.

I blush madly and return the smile he is giving me. I look into his emerald green eyes and he looks back into mine as we lean in a meet for a gentle kiss on the lips. He brings his other hand up and cups my cheek. I bring my other hand which he isn't holding and cup his cheek.

We slowly pull away as we hear some girls at another table 'awwwing'

He looks at me blushing madly and giggles.

For the rest of lunch the 6 of us talk about our day and what our plans are for the weekend.

The bell rings and we all go to our lessons. I walk Kyle to his first.

We stand outside for a minute just staring at each other. We've been together for 8 months and I still shiver with delight from just looking at him now.

There is just one problem…

Neither of us has said 'I Love You' yet.

I feel that after this long it should have been said.

We kiss each other goodbye and I watch him walk into his class.

I stand there for a second before I take off into the other direction where my class is.

I run out of the school building and to the shops.

I find the florist and walk inside. Kyle never told me if he liked flours so I'm going to have to guess. I pick the nicest looking flowers in there and take them up the counter. The old woman there smiles at me.

"These are lovely dear, you got yourself a girlfriend?"

I smile and reply "No, a boyfriend, and I'm going to tell him I Love Him"

"Aww isn't that nice" she smiles and wraps the flowers up.

She hands them to me and tells me good luck. I thank her and run out of the store.

I walk to Starks pond and sit on the bench there. I sit for about 2 minutes before I send a text to Kyle to meet me here urgently.

15 minutes of waiting and I see him walking towards me, I stand up and hide the flowers behind me.

"Hey, what's going on Stan?" He asks, I hear the hint of annoyance in his voice, he hardly ever skips lesson.

"I…um…want to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it" I say sounding scared. Why the hell am I scared. I'm confessing my love to him. I must be scared of his reaction.

He looks at me and I see him become upset slightly "Are we breaking up?" he asks, his voice breaking.

"NO!" I quickly respond.

"Ok, so what is it"

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I love you Kyle"

I see his eyes widen and a massive smile coming onto his face.

"What?"

"I Love You" Please say it back.

"Oh my god, I Love You Too you dumbass, Jesus you scared me" He replies

I smile so wide it hurts, I was scared for nothing.

I hand him the flowers, he laughs and says he loves them. I walking up to Him and kiss him. He returns the kiss.

I know from this moment on we'll be together forever and that makes me so happy, damn I sounded like Craig then, and I know he feels the same.

We pull apart and smile at each other. He leans up and whispers in my ear "Let's go back to yours"

He leans back and winks at me. I know what that means.

He grabs my hand and we run back to my house. We're there in two minutes, I open the door and we run up the stairs to my room. We stop outside the door and I hold his waist and pull him close.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I ask.

He says nothing just turns around and opens the door and walks in, closes the curtains and sits the bed.

He beckons me over with his index finger while biting his lip.

God I Love this guy.

I walk into my room…and close the door.

…

 **Thank you so much for reading this one-shot. If you want the Lemon, favourite this and leave a review.**

 **Till next time, see ya**

 **XD**


End file.
